SlenderMan meets Hetalia
by iiShuChan
Summary: What do you get when you mix Italy, England, America, flashlight tag, and SlenderMan? "I'm never playing flashlight tag with you again." Suggested by a reviewer that I keep this going. America/England. YAOI. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I pulled this out my butt just now while watching one of my favorite youtubers playing the newest SlenderMan. I was also inspired by a "bro" (if you watch Pewdiepie, you'll get it) who did a Kingdom Hearts version. So, here's mine with Hetalia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Hetalia nor Slender.**

* * *

Welp, they've done it now.

He was conned into flashlight tag with the two most childish people in the world. He had asked to be saved. To be given some sort of chore so he wouldn't have to babysit someone else's burden.

But no. Italy and America had dragged him away into the great outdoors to play a very wonderful, very fun game of flashlight tag.

He'd never admit it, but he hated the dark. Actually, it was borderline of being afraid. Like, burst into tears afraid.

England hid behind a tree as the other two ran around tagging each other. He sat with his arms crossed while muttering curses to himself.

This day couldn't get any better. First, America catches him singing the world's worst song, and now he's been forced to play a childish game with these two children.

England glanced from behind the tree and noticed that both America and Italy were gone. He gulped, looking around at the dark. Where could America have led Italy? Seriously?

"Oh, bullocks..." He groaned, turning on his flashlight.

He walked down a small dirt path and saw lights flashing in the background. He picked up speed and saw America and Italy playing behind a chain linked fence.

"How the bloody hell did you two get over there?" He asked as he walked up.

"That..?" America said nonchalantly as he pointed his light towards a small tear in the fence, "Need help getting through?" America smirked.

England glared and walked over to the rip and crawled through, looking around, "What is this place? Didn't you two think it may be off-limits?"

They were silent.

"Of course not..."

"Let's explore it!" beamed Italy as he ran off.

"Dude, wait up, you can't just run off!" screamed America as he followed.

England blinked. But didn't they just run off and leave him a few minutes ago?

He sighed and followed, only slowly. As he looked around he realized just how much he was starting to hate this place. It was covered in fog. And it was eerily quiet. Still and quiet.

He was about to yell after them when something white caught his eye. He turned and saw a piece of paper stuck to a tree. England looked back at the pair that was checking out a broken down truck and decided against his better judgement to go look. By himself. In the dark.

England shuddered and walked over to the tree. His gut told him that this was an overall bad idea, but his curiosity wouldn't let him live it down if he just left it.

He tore it off the tree, "He has no eyes...?", he read aloud to himself. The hell sort of joke is this?

"Whatcha looking at?"

England jumped, tossing the paper in the air, America catching it from his position behind England.

"Ooh, creepy!" America smiled, "Nice find, Artie!"

England growled and ripped the paper from his hands, "Gather your buddy and let's get the hell out of here already," he crossed his arms.

"Fine," America rolled his eyes and went over to the truck where Italy was playing with the door. England followed close behind.

Did he just hear footsteps behind him?

"C'mon, man, Party Pooper over here's ready to go back," America said, pointing behind himself at England, recieving a glare in return.

He was about to make a retort to that untill Italy's flashlight went out. They all went silent, staring at the flashlight. Then, America's did. Just great.

"See what happens when you over use things?" England ground out.

"Awh, hell, calm down, we still have yours,"

"And I'm holding it," England glared.

All three started to walk down the path, trying to find the half in the fence with the rip that would act as their exit. They must have come across ten different parts of the fence and didn't even find a single hint that there use to be anything at all wrong with it.

Puzzled, they turned around, making a course for the next path through the trees. All the while, England could hear slower fainter footsteps behind them. He gulped and got closer to America, which caused Italy to get closer to England.

Awesome, now England had his own little shelter!

The footsteps seemed to get closer and closer. If it didn't stop, England was going to need a new pair of pants after this.

"Hey, look!" yelled Italy, who ran over to the side of a building, "I found another!"

He waved a piece of paper in his hands and England grabbed it, reading over it and then regretting it, handing it off the America with a pale face.

"Can't run..," America read. The picture showed a tall slender person hidden in the trees with no face, "This is really making me-"

England turned to America and saw he was looking into the woods with wide eyes, "What now?"

England did the same and stopped midstep. There, hidden in the trees was a tall very slim figure wearing a suit and tie, and, he indeed had no face.

"I-Italy, how many papers d-did you find exactly..?" England start scooting to hide behind America a bit.

"I-I think about five.." Italy moved behind England.

"Guys, you know how I always talk about being the super hero...?"

Both England and Italy looked up at him.

"I take it back..."

England and Italy looked up at him wide-eyed then over at the man who had moved to a closer tree like a ninja.

Italy screamed and ran off, England looked over at him about to yell for him to come back untill America followed suit.

"You cowards, get back here!"

England turned to see where the man was, only to come face to face with his stomach. His eyes grew as wide as saucers and he dropped his flashlight.

"Bloody hell..."

He ran as fast as he could after the two men, practically jumping on America's back. They reached a fence, all three running into it.

America looked around, glancing back and seeing the man watching from behind yet another tree. He grabbed Italy and practically threw him over the fence. Seeing as England was already climbing up it, he placed his hands on England's arse and pushed him over. He glanced back, seeing the man getting closer, so he scrambled over the fence himself as fast as he possibly could.

All three men looked back and saw the man staring at them from behind the fence. Italy stuck his tongue out, America stuck his middle finger out at him, and England sighed heavily.

They turned and started to make their way back, walking closely together. England looked up at America and deadpanned.

"I'm never playing flashlight tag with you again."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Slender.**

* * *

England walked down the dark sidewalk. He looked around slowly with the flashlight Italy told him to take with him. After what had happened, Italy was too scared to stay home alone and wait for Germany by himself. So, America (pretending to be "The Hero") stayed behind with the man. Which left England to walk home by himself.

Sure at Italy's place England acted like it was no big deal and was more than happy to leave. But, now that he thought about it, it was the worst thing he could possibly do. It was dark. **Very dark**. He had no clue what that thing was but he knew it was dangerous. And, not only did he know it was dangerous, he also knew that he was basically that last one near it. He'd have to look more into it once he was home.

While walking, England noticed that his boot had come untied. Of all the luck, right? He stopped and began to bend down to tie it when he heard a twig snap behind him. The small blonde slowly looked back and saw nothing. Or so he thought. He shrugged it off and tied his shoe. Before he could straighten himself out, he heard another. He groaned, but looked back all the same.

And there, in the fog, he saw it. The figure that he was sure was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

He sat there for what seemed like ages staring at it with wide eyes. He almost felt compelled to walk over to him.

The tall slender man didn't move. He just stared back with unseeing eyes. He didn't make a sound, just stood there, staring at the small Brit.

England gulped and got up quickly, his pace picking up speed, going from a slight stroll to a power walk. He had to get home. Home was safe, that was his sanctuary. All he'd have to do is run up the steps, unlock the door, slam it behind him, lock everything, and hide in his bed. That would work, right? It had to!

He glanced back, which was a bad idea, to see where he was at. Without moving, the tall figure had caught up with him and was only a few paces behind. England, in a panic, broke out into a run for his home. He was not going to die like this!

Finally, his house come into view. He took this time to crack a triumphant smile before dashing up the stairs and unlocking the door. He quickly glanced down both sides of the street. Seeing no sign of the man he turned to go inside.

When did he open his door? Eh, must have been when he unlocked it. He might have accidentally turned the knob when he turned to look for the slender fellow. Either way, he was home now!

He walked in and shut the door, locking it behind him. He went room to room, turning on every light. He was not about to sit in a dark house alone.

As he exited the kitchen, he heard the lightbulb bust. The small blonde turned to see shards of glass all over the floor where the lamp was at. He tilted his head in confusion but decided to fix it tomorrow and instead close the door behind him. Best not to venture into dark places right now.

The man sat in his living room and pulled a small trunk out from under the couch. It was where he hid all of his "other books" so people like America or Italy or, worse, Sealand couldn't get to them.

He pulled out one about ancient folklore and flipped a few pages. Since the trio had dubbed the tall man as "Slenderman", England decided that it's be best to look in the S's. He was slightly surprised when he actually found it.

_**'Slenderman.**_

_**Has no exact or defined history, however contributors have placed early sightings of Slenderman-like beings known as Der Ritter and Der Großmann in early 1600 Germany and before, where it took the dress of a knight or royal figure. Germanic fairy tales and mythology also makes use of the creatures to be used as cautionary tales for children.**_

_**Photographs from the early 1900s were the next confirmed reports, where imagery of Slenderman can be found in classical black and white and sepia imagery. Reports from this time indicate sightings in America, the UK, and Russia, as well as reports of child disappearances.**_

_**After a spree of building burnings from unknown causes, several deaths and a few surviving witnesses, it could be gathered that the Slenderman had the following traits:**_

_**- Slenderman will find interest in a victim for reasons unknown**_

_**- It would then contact the victim, if it is a child, presenting itself as friendly**_

_**- The adults he stalks have a common trait: they have all been through a terrible tragedy in their life, even if the tragedy was made by Slenderman directly'**_

England gulped to himself.

**_'- If an adult, it would stalk the victim for long amounts of time causing what is known as "Slender sickness" causing massive paranoia, nose bleeds, nightmares, hallucinations appearing to only the sick person, and many other dangerous symptoms._**

**_- Eventually, it would abduct the victim into nearby forest, where they would be killed._**

**_- In 'messy' cases, it may remove evidence of its existence by causing fire of their home, place of work, or school.'_**

England slowly closed the book. Suddenly, he didn't feel like reading any more. But, it couldn't just be after him, right? Italy and America was there too! And Italy is perfect bait!

He looked around his living room. His house suddenly feeling like a death trap. If this thing was after him, how could he get away from it? And, if he were it's victim, then the others wouldn't see it. Only him. This just went from bad to **really bad** in just a matter of moments.

And England suddenly felt really sick.

* * *

**Alright! I had thought of this a few times and a really awesome reviewer just suggested it, so I figured I'd go ahead and do it. So, here it is! I hope you guys like.**

**I got all the information about Slenderman mostly from me and a Slenderman wiki I found.**

**So, here you folks go! Enjoy and review! They make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slender, or the Slenderman Wiki.**

* * *

England had camped out on his couch that night. Upstairs deemed to dangerous. He laid there wrapped in a blanket, staring at the clock with sleepy eyes. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't sleep. If he were _truly_ Slenderman's victim, sleeping would make him an open target. He'd have to stay awake, keep his guard up. Thankfully, the sun was starting to peek through the curtains, signalling that it was now morning. The cloak of night had left and for now, England was safe. Or, so he hoped.

All night he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Objects moving or sliding. Chairs squeaking. Hell, even the doorknob rattled a few times. At least he locked it. Maybe, if by luck, Slenderman didn't know how to open doors! Seeing as he was as old as time, quite literally, perhaps doorknobs were as weird as computers are to a person over the age of seventy!

England jumped and fell off the couch when there was a knock at the door. He cursed to himself and got up quickly, looking around corners and towards the kitchen door. He walked up towards the front and peered out the window, letting out a puff of air when he saw Italy, America, and a rather grumpy looking Germany standing on his porch.

Clearly they had forced the taller of the three to tag along.

England straightened himself out as best he could and opened the door quickly.

"Hey, dude! We just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing! Wanted to see if-you don't look so good."

England stared up at the three, debating silently if he should tell them about what had happened last night or not. Would it even help? The book **did** say that once Slender picks his victims, only the victim can see him.

He licked his lips and looked around his deathly silent house before moving aside and letting them in. He walked slowly to his living room without saying a word. The three men behind him exchanged glances before following.

"Dude, what are all these books? I've never seen them before!" America exclaimed upon entering the messy living room.

Yes, all night, England had been looking through several of his books to see if they had anything to say about getting rid of Slenderman. Alas, he came up fruitless.

America picked one up and paled when he saw the picture, "S-Slenderman?"

England simply nodded. He wasn't sure how to tell them about what was going on quite yet.

"Slenderman? That's just a fairytale! I vas told about him vhen I vas little. He vas used to scare kids into not going into the voods alone. Nothing more."

England let out a laugh, "Oh, how I wish you were right..."

The three stared at him confused, exchanging mumbles before England continued.

"That bloody **thing** followed me home!" England pointed to the book, "I've read all I can about him and for some unknown reason **I** was deemed his next victim!"

The room went silent before the three burst into laughs.

"Dude, that scared the hell out of you!"

"Slenderman isn't real, England! I just explained that!"

"Ve~ maybe it was a dream!"

England growled. He didn't want to, but if it would help prove his point, he'd have to. He grabbed onto America's jacket and dragged him to the locked door of his kitchen, Germany and Italy following suit. He gulped and pushed America towards the door, standing behind him.

"Go on then! Unlock the bloody thing!"

The tall blonde looked towards the other two who only shrugged in response. So, without hesitation, he unlocked the kitchen door and swung it open.

"Dude..."

"Vell..."

"Erm..."

England glanced from behind America and paled. His kitchen was totally and utterly destroyed. Chairs were turned over, the table was broken, a few cups and plates were smashed on the floor. But, the one thing that stood out from it all was what was writing with the broken shards.

_'England, you're mine.'_

It was in the middle of all the mess. It made his blood run cold and his heart raced. Suddenly, the nausea he was feeling before got worse and he doubled over, coughing and gagging. America turned around quickly to check on the small Brit, rubbing his back as England dry-heaved all over his floor.

Germany looked around the small kitchen before going back into the living room and reading over one of the books. He was slightly amazed at how well known his use to be fairytale was. The tall blonde looked up as America and Italy helped the smaller Brit to a chair in the archway of the living room before clearing his throat.

"Alright, tell me, England, vhen did you start feeling sick?"

"As soon as I got home after that damned thing chased me..."

The tall male nodded, "I see. Obviously your paranoid..." Germany trailed off as he looked over the page in the book he currently held, "Vhat about nightmares?"

"I refuse to sleep!"

"Dude, you haven't slept? That's a new record!" America laughed.

"This isn't funny, you prat!"

"Nose bleeds?" Germany cut them off. Fighting wouldn't be best right now.

"No...not yet at least..."

Germany hummed to himself as he read over the passage. There were a lot of things he was never told about this apparent "folktale". He was actually quite dangerous.

"England, you must have seen him before. Maybe vhen you were younger?"

"What? I don't believe so."

"That's vhat the book says. If he goes after adults, it's usually people vho have seen him as a child. He's been following you."

England stared at the man for some time before jumping up and grabbing the book, reading aloud the passage Germany had pointed out.

_**'The new foray into Slender Man's powers, abilities, and attacks have shown drastic difference from his original behaviors. The original desire to impale targets on trees, his rather aggressive attitude, and attacking mainly children have been altered. It appears he seems to enjoy targeting humans who have seen him in childhood and following them for years. He appears to do so in such a way that the target is unaware of his presence for potentially months, years, or even decades, and typically won't be aware at any point in time until it is far too late.**_

_**His behavior is extremely passive aggressive, where he stalks, follows, and torments an individual by repeatedly showing his presence. He will typically do so in invasive ways, such as appearing inside someone's house, outside their home, on roads they travel, at their place of work when they are alone, or while the target is sleeping. This will create a general unease of the target, as the invasion of an entity in their own safety zone will begin sparking incredible paranoia. Most often he won't attack the target for extended periods, instead just following the target and tormenting them. This period can last anywhere from several minutes to years.'**_

He dropped the book and let out a shivered sigh, "I'm going to die. Plain and simple. I can't survive this, nothing knows how to get rid of him!" England turned tired eyes to the three, "I can't sleep, I can't go outside, I can't eat because he's in my bloody kitchen!" He collapsed on the loveseat behind him, running both hands through his hair.

"Move in with us!" Italy beamed. His smile growing bigger by the second.

England looked up to say no but froze. Standing behind the place where Italy sat was the man who had apparently been stalking him for years. His green eyes grew wide as that lifeless face with no human features stared at him. England couldn't move nor talk. Just stare. As Slenderman stared back. What was going to be complicated was trying to make out what was real and what was hallucinatory(1).

The two taller blondes looked over at Italy confused, trying to figure out why England was staring at him like that, obviously seeing nothing. And if Italy had seen something relating to what they had seen the previous night, Italy wouldn't be sitting down in the chair right now.

"Y-You forgot to lock the kitchen door...?"

"Dude, I didn't even close it!"

* * *

**I hope you guys like this. I updated faster because i wanted to write a bit more before just leaving it to the reviewers. So, review please! They keep me happy! And they keep England safe! For now...*evil laugh***

**Hallucinatory - It's a real word! I swear!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slender, or the Slenderman Wiki.**

* * *

England glared at the over cocky American. How could he find** any** of this funny? England was loosing his sanity here and all America could do was laugh. And it was all at the Brit's expense!

"Alfred," he ground out his human name, "Laugh at me again and I bloody swear..."

"Dude, calm down. I'll take you to my place, alright? I'm practically like Superman, this thing can't beat me!" The American pointed at himself proudly.

"He's seven-foot tall and can grow extra limbs! It'd be wise for you to not speak so lowly of him!" The short blonde warned.

Nevertheless, it was settled. America would babysit the short male untill all this "passed over". Whatever that meant. While Germany and Italy headed back home.

America and England packed only what would be needed, England staying close to the tall man all the while, before locking up the house and leaving. England walked with America down the sidewalk in the direction of the boy's house. Against the feeling in his gut, he turned to take one last look at his home. In the window of the second story, that tall faceless man watched the two embark towards a new destination. England's breathing hitched in his throat and he grabbed onto America's arm to keep up with him, turning to face ahead of him but still feeling Slender's unseeing eyes watch his every move.

In short, knowing Slender for what little time England had, he could chalk up the feelings he felt to this. It was like living with Francis as your stalker, only with the horrible outcome of being killed instead of ravished. Sure, Francis was creepy. And yes, he'd said on numerous occasions that he wanted in Arthur's pants. But, that man wanted in **everyone's** pants, so you couldn't take him seriously. No, this was more intense than the stares England got from the Frenchmen or from the American he was now holding onto for dear life. Slender may want to ravish you, but in a different way. Yes, that way being cuddling your dead body while covered in your blood.

The thought only made the Brit pale and want to throw up food he'd hadn't even eaten. Was he really getting this sick from one encounter? Good Lord, think of what might happen if England actually runs into him again!

Apparently he was lagging behind because America stopped and bent down in front of England, who in turn gave him an odd look.

"Just get on, dude, it'll be a hell of a lot faster."

The green-eyed blonde blushed, but got on all the same. Now he could actually study his surroundings without tripping or slowing them down.

Emerald orbs darted around the quiet scenes. So far, no sign. Maybe locking the house door trapped him? No, it couldn't have been that easy. Unless it actually was and the "illness" would run it's course and then-

His thoughts were stopped when his eyes landed on the dense woods behind a few houses. Sure enough, there he stood, watching the two from the distance. England held onto the collar of America's jacket tight, starring the unseeing man down with wide frantic eyes. Why wouldn't he move? This entity was clearly stronger than Alfred and himself. He could clearly take on both of them and kill England right here. So, why wouldn't he? Thrill of the chase, maybe? Well, in Arthur's opinion, the "thrill of the chase" sucked!

He laid his head on America's shoulder, yawning slightly. It was an understatement if he said America's shoulder was comfortable. And, as much as he didn't want to, he knew he was falling asleep. Which, in any other case, would have been welcomed with open arms. And for some reason, he felt safer with America than he did back at his house. Was that weird to admit? Considering, technically, Arthur raised Alfred? He'd have to think on that more later, because before he knew it, the darkness known as sleep took him.

* * *

He was there again. In that forest beyond the chain link fence. Alone. It was cold and foggy. And dark. Dark everywhere. Why was he here alone? Where was everyone? Alfred. Feliciano. Ludwig. Where had they all gone? He remembered talking with them about something...

Something...

Against all that was holy, Arthur started to walk down a path, almost robotically. His green orbs searching frantically around the forest. The forest that he was currently alone in. For some reason, he felt an overwhelming amount of fear. Why was that? As far as he could see, the only thing that would scare him would be the dark. And he had a flashlight.

Soon, he started to pick up the pace. He felt...no, knew...someone or something was behind him. Watching him. Waiting for him. Waiting for him to give up. To stop running. To give himself over.

But soon, it found him. Wrapping a hand around his ankle and hoisting him up into the air. He came face to face with that humanless face he had come to know as Slenderman. The black suit. Neatly pressed tie. For someone who camped out in the woods, he sure dressed sharp.

The small Brit dropped the flashlight moments ago, staring into the place where eyes should be.

_'Do you remember me, Arthur?'_ Said an echoed voice that he could only assume belonged to his stalker.

Arthur slowly shook his head. How could he? He'd remember seeing someone this scary! Wouldn't he?

_'Of course you wouldn't. You were so young. So full of life. Where's that life now?'_

He couldn't bring himself to answer. He just wanted to go home. Be with the people he considered his friends. To be with Alfred again.

_'I didn't expect you to answer that, either.'_

A chuckle.

_'Should I tell you how we met then?'_

Arthur nodded slightly. He didn't like this one bit, but he had to know where they had met before.

_'I'm honestly surprised, Kirkland. I thought you of all people would remember. Especially considering the events of that day. Remember playing outside? With that so-called buddy of yours with the long girlish hair?'_

Alright, so he was playing outside with Francis. Where was this leading?

_'He kicked the ball a bit to hard and forced you to go get it. Who handed it to you, Arthur?'_

Green eyes grew wide with shock. He remembered very clearly now. The yelling. The taunting. That day was like none other. He was playing alone when Francis had walked up and kicked the ball out of his hands. Both blondes watched as it landed in the woods. Francis, with that obnoxious laugh of his, told Arthur that he'd better go get it. Scowling, Arthur had indeed went to go get it. But instead of having to search for it, a very tall man in a black army uniform handed it to him.

Francis had ran over quickly, pulling the small boy away from the man. The taller dragged him as far away from the woods as they could possibly get. The taller then began to lecture him about accepting things from strangers. For once, Arthur could see he was genuinely worried about him.

Why couldn't Arthur remember that day before now? Had the man in front of him swiped it from his memories?

_'Now that you remember, I've got something else to tell you.'_

Despite not wanting to know, Arthur couldn't take his gaze away from the face that was only inches away from his.

_'You are mine. You belong to me. Mine and mine alone. You may not think that right now, but you will see. In due time, my Arthur. In due time.'_

He was then dropped into a never-ending darkness. Never touching the ground. Never feeling the grass beneath him. Just a dark, endless pit.

* * *

He bolted up-right on the couch he was laid on. Sweat had matted his hair to his forehead and his breathing was ragged. He looked around the living room and noticed he was no longer in his house. Instead, he was in America's.

He clutched his heart, trying to will it to stop beating so fast. His vision was blurry and he felt cold. Was that normal?

From the corner of his eye, he saw a certain blonde walking into the kitchen with a tray of food and tea. The man smiled upon seeing his friend and father figure awake only for it to me wiped away seconds later when he noticed the condition he was in.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" He asked as he sat the tray down on the coffee table.

"Call France over here. _**Now**_."

* * *

**I'm so happy about how this turned out. I hope the rest of you are as well! It took me hours to figure out how the dream would play out and I'm so glad that I turned this from a one-shot to an actual story. **

**Anyway, review please! They make me smile!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, nor the Slenderman Wiki.**

* * *

It was around six in the afternoon. After Arthur had woken up, he had asked (or demanded, it's all the same really) for his temporary caretaker to call that damned Frenchman over. And he was taking his sweet time getting here. Right now, the small blonde was balled up in the corner of the couch with a blanket. He gave up on eating a while ago because it all just seemed to come back up. Though, neither of the blonde's were sure if it were from the sickness or out of fear.

England had seen him all day. Sitting outside in the yard, staring blankly up into the window where said Brit was sitting. It made the atmosphere very uncomfortable. And he was still there.

What upset England more, was the fact that now he knew he was the only one who could see him. Cars had passed by millions of times and none of the drivers or passengers were none the wiser. As if he weren't there to begin with. And every time England looked away for the millimeter of a second, he'd pop up in a new place in the yard, getting closer and closer to the house.

Finally, the doorbell rang. England looked up and America waved him off, signally he'd answer it. The door squeaked open and the blue-eyed American was greeted by that obnoxious laugh England had grown to tolerate.

"Well! Fancy seeing you 'ere!" England looked up into the face of the tall male.

"America, leave us, please."

Was his only response.

"Alright, dude. If you're sure. If ya need me just yell," And with that, he disappeared upstairs.

Green met with blue as Arthur looked over at his frienemy. How was he going to be able to ask what he wanted without seeming insane? Would Francis himself even remember? And if he didn't he'd obviously blow it off and chalk it up to childish fears.

France gently sat down beside England and didn't say a word yet. Weird, it was like he knew to be serious this time.

"Angelterre, what iz wrong?"

England stared at him for the longest time before glancing out the window. Seeing that slender figure not but a few feet from the house now, he gulped and decided to give it a shot.

"Do you remember back when we were younger and you had kicked a ball I was playing with and it landed in the woods?"

Francis stared at the small blonde with narrowed eyes. It was hard to tell if he was about to cry or laugh. Which, at this point, could be either. But, seriously, Francis should probably consider answering some time soon.

"Look, I 'ad told you that 'e was just an imaginary friend that you needed to get rid of. Do we 'ave to talk about zis?"

England stared wide-eyed at the man who sat next time him. So, he did know! And he kept it from England for **years**! This was like one of those scary family secrets that your parents hide from you, only this one could kill you!

"I just thought you 'ad forgotten. Why are you asking me now?"

"Because that thing is trying to bloody kill me!"

This time, France laughed. Loud. How was this funny? How could he not believe him if he saw Slender too? England couldn't tell if he was angry or overly confused by this point. Not to mention that he also felt like throwing up all over Francis. Which would have been a great pick-me-up!

"Alright, frog. Listen to me. He's real! And I swear to bloody God if you try to tell me otherwise, my final request before I die will be your death!" England pointed a finger at the man and glared intensely. Well, as intensely as Arthur could muster.

"It was a long time ago, mon ami. You should probably get zat checked out by a doctor."

If England had the strength, he would strangle the life out of Francis right about now. Instead, he settled for shoving the book he'd looked at the night before into Francis' lap. Francis stared down at the book, eyes skimming over the picture f the tall man. England watched as Francis' facial expressions changed as he read over the words on the page.

"What iz zis?" He asked as he looked up towards the green-eyed blonde beside him.

"My stalker. And you're telling me all about him and why you lied about him for years!" England yelled out.

The Frenchman sighed and closed the book, laying it on the coffee table. He threaded his fingers through his hair and looked up at the smaller male beside him.

"Alright. I didn't want to tell you because about four days after it 'ad 'appened, you said you didn't remember. So, I left it at zat."

England stared wide-eyed at him again, "I'm going to die and you thought you were doing some great service, you bloody bastard!"

"I don't have telepathy, I didn't think 'e would follow you all your life!"

"I want to kill you so bad!"

As England began to jump up towards the Frenchie, he doubled over. His stomach felt like it was doing flips while screaming for help and kicking all at once. Francis grabbed the wastebasket that was nearby and held it up to the Brit as he dry-heaved once again. As the fit of nausea slowed down while Francis rubbed the small man's back, he noticed that the food in the tray on the table hadn't even been touched. The only thing that looked like England had been ingesting was the cup of tea.

"England, 'ow long 'as zis been going on?"

The small blonde shrugged as he layed back down on the couch. Everything hurt. Was that part of the "Slender sickness" or whatever it was called? And it was really cold, despite the fact that it was **summer**. As Francis mumbled something about talking to America as he left to go upstairs, England decided that he might as well check to see where his oh so favorite stalker was at!

As he turned slowly on his side to glance out the window, his green eyes met black. His green orbs slowly trailed up the long fabric, fear bubbling up in his stomach. Or was he about to puke again? Soon enough though, his sight landed on the one face(?) that he didn't want to see right now. As green grew wide, he bounced over to the opposite side of the couch to create some distance between him and his living nightmare. At this point, he was unsure if he should scream, fight back, or just give up. He didn't really have the strength to fight right now. Of course, he hated asked for help. And he hated giving up even more than asking for help.

Slender took one step and was already in his face. The taller gentleman bent down, getting closer to England than he'd have preferred. This was it. He was dead.

* * *

**Alright. I can not BEGIN to tell you how distracted I was while writing this. My gf has Netflix and we've been watching this show called "Raising Hope" for literally hours. So, without further adue, here it is! The next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it even though it is three hours late, haha.**

**Review! They keep me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wiki.**

* * *

There he was, staring down his faceless stalker who was only inches away from his own. His heart raced, his blood ran cold, he broke out into a sweat, his breathing was ragged and fast. This was the end. The end of Arthur Kirkland. The end of England. Was it sad to think at this point in time that Arthur didn't have a will? Now all of his things would just be up for grabs!

Soon enough, the stairs creaked loudly and Slender backed up and stood in the corner before disappearing out of sight. Arthur sighed heavily before doubling over, threading his hands through his hair. The two taller blondes who were upstairs had come back down and into the living room. They both gave Arthur weird looks before sitting down on both sides of him.

"Hey, man, you okay? What happened?"

Should he tell?

"Oui, mon ami. What iz wrong?"

Obviously they were both concerned. Francis' concern might be a little misplaced...but he was concerned nonetheless!

Alfred had his hand on the Brit's back and the Frenchman looked Arthur over in concern. Suddenly a red droplet broke the smaller of the three out of his trance. There was a small drop of blood on the carpet below him. When had that gotten there? And, more importantly, **how** did it get there? He took his right hand and placed a finger under his nose, feeling a wetness. Drawing it back, he was shocked to find out that it was **his** blood. And, remembering back to his talk with Germany back at his home, nosebleeds was one of the symptoms. Right?

England let out a shivered sigh before requesting toilet paper or a paper towel. As his former child got up and went to the kitchen to fetch something, France sighed as he looked around the room. Was he feeling it too? I mean, he wasn't affected by it like Arthur was, but he **had** seen Slender those many years ago. Right?

"Angelterre, 'e was 'ere, non?" as Francis looked at the smaller male, all Arthur could do was nod. He was to focused on holding his nose shut so the blood didn't escape as his head was bent back against the back of the couch. This was embarrassing.

"Why would you not tell us? If 'e is 'ere, just say so!" Was he really upset with the Brit? Huh, interesting.

Arthur just stared at the other blonde as Alfred made his way back into the living room. He moved Arthur's hand from his nose and hold the wash cloth he had found to Arthur's nose for him which caused the smaller to blush. Thank God the cloth was big and it hid most of his face! He moved his gaze from Francis to the ceiling. The one place he could look without Slender popping up randomly! Unless the tall fellow could someone climb walls too and dangle from the ceiling. of course, he was at least seven-foot tall. There'd be no way he could actually do it without hitting his head on the floor. Just like vice versa when he **stood** on said floor.

"Why are you two trying so hard? I'm going to bloody die anyway..."

"Don't talk like that!" Both taller blondes yelled out, disappointed in the words Arthur had said.

"Why not? It's true. I can't eat or it just all comes back up. He's scaring the bloody hell out of me and both of you are just content with playing caretaker! It bloody sucks!" Arthur crossed his arms, pouting a little. Which wasn't very effective seeing as he couldn't breathe out of his nose right now.

The two males beside him just chuckled at the scene. Even at a time like this England still managed to act like himself. That made the mood in the room a bit more brighter. And hell, if Slender didn't make him sick, Arthur's attitude and nagging would have sent him packing ages ago, they could both be sure of that! But, in all reality, seeing Arthur like this killed them. They knew the man hated relying on help untill he most certainly had nowhere to turn. Since he got here, the man had read over the book almost a hundred times to see if he could at least find ways to get over the sickness. The nation was probably so frustrated at this point that he just felt like giving up. So, Alfred and Francis would have to take matters into their own hands.

Eventually, the nosebleed had stopped and Arthur had fallen asleep. Much to Alfred's liking, he had slid and fell onto Alfred who was no holding him with the Brit's head on his chest. Francis was on Alfred's laptop searching up anything and everything he could about the spirit(?) to see if there was any help. So far, no luck.

"So, you knew about this, bro?" Alfred asked, motioning towards Arthur.

Francis sighed with a nod, "Oui, I suppose you could say. I didn't think 'e would follow 'im...I thought I 'ad run 'im off..."

"Wait, what?"

Alfred looked Francis over. His eyes were crestfallen as he stared blankly at the computer screen, fingers inching to type, probably to change the subject or ignore the subject all together, but never moving. Was Francis about to tell Alfred a really long boring story that at the end will only piss him off if he finds out that it's **his** fault that his Arthur is being stalked by this...whatever it is?

"Well, when it 'appened, I pulled 'im as far away from the woods as I could possibly get us. Told 'im to never play in zat area again and zat if I caught 'im doing so, I'd kick his butt all the way back 'ome," Francis smiled sadly, "It was calm for about a week and a 'alf, untill I started to notice that we were being followed everywhere we went. 'e wa tall, so very tall. And I remember Angelterre trying to tell me zat 'e saw someone in his window at night. I ust called 'im a baby and told 'im to grow up."

Alfred listened closely, wanting to hear every word while stroking Arthur's arm soothingly a he started to twitch and a pained expression appeared on his face. It was almost like the Brit was listening and remembering the events as France told them.

"Untill 'e convinced me to stay ze night. Zat's when it all changed. I got up in the middle of ze night, planning on going to the bathroom. When I stood up, I wa facing ze window and out in ze courtyard, he stood there, staring. Watching. Waiting to see 'im. So, scared and pissed, I opened the window and yelled out to 'im. Said zat, if 'e didn't leave my..."friend"...alone, I'd come out zere and kill 'im once I was bigger," Francis leaned back in the couch, "I didn't see 'im again after zat."

Alfred sat silently for a bit before scoffing with a sad smile, "Even as a kid, he would've went through hell and back to prove your ass wrong."

Francis laughed a bit, "Oui. I guess so."

"Well, since it's your fault that Slendy is now relentlessly stalking him, you're gunna help me!" The American laughed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're gunna help me. It's partly your fault, so he deserve this."

Francis starred the man before him down before smiling and nodded, "Zat would be considered fair to 'im, wouldn't it?"

"You know it, dude."

The Frenchman nodded before sitting back up to face the laptop, "Fine zen, I'll 'elp you."

* * *

Running. Lots of running. Trees. Everywhere. Around every turn. Touch each other as if their branches were interlocked as they made a natural fence around the small narrow pathways he ran down. All he felt wa fear and adrenaline. He had to find a way out. He couldn't be caught here again. He **refused** to be caught here again!

'I know where you hide. I've watched you for years, my boy.'

Taunting voice. So very taunting. It made England sick. But he wouldn't slow down. He wasn't going to hide. Just run. Even if he had to run for hours on end without rest, he'd do it. He didn't want to feel those clammy hands on him again. See that white blank face in front of his again. A small voice rang out in the back of his head, telling him to just give up. That the man who was pursuing him would catch up eventually, why delay it? Then, a louder voice kicked that one in the ass on its way out before telling the Brit to keep running. That he was better than that. He was above that. He was the fucking United Kingdom for God's sake and that Arthur Kirkland had more dignity than that! So, he picked up speed. Trees became slight blurs a he ran, running in any direction, not really caring, as long as it was away from that voice.

_'You can't run from me forever, dear. I'd let you slip from me for far to long.'_

Speak of the devil. There it was now...

_'I'll be damned if I let you just get away.'_

Did he not know the meaning of shut up? Because he talked a lot for a dead guy!

Soon enough, the small blonde tripped, the ground coming up fast to meet him, square in the face. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact. This was going to hurt.

A few long seconds passed before he opened his eyes and saw he wa floating above the ground. That was good. He felt hands on his waist. Must he Alfred.

Wait, he was in the woods...

* * *

**Okay! Here we go then! I wanted to update this too! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Poor Francis, thinking it's his fault *cries* Even though it kind of is...**

**Anyway! Reviews! They keep me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wiki.**

* * *

The small blonde twitched awake, green orbs frantically searching the dark living room. He glanced over and noticed he was laying against someone's chest. Looking around the dark room again, he realized that he didn't rather much care who it was he was laying on and curled into it, closing his eyes again. He was tired, really tired. He wanted to go back to sleep again but he knew that wouldn't be best. Those dreams would just come back.

An arm wrapped it's way around Arthur protectively and he blushed a bit but didn't throw it off. He wouldn't ever admit it if they weren't all asleep, but he'd rather lay here embarrassed as hell than alone by himself with Slenderman watching him in a corner. Speaking of which, he was probably doing that anyway!

One green orb opened up, looking around the room slowly. He noticed Francis was asleep on the other end of the couch with an open laptop lazily sitting on his lap. His eyes landed on Alfred's feet that were propped up on the coffee table. The Brit mentally scoffed as his eyes followed the American's legs and up towards himself. So, it was **Alfred** he was laying on, huh? Better than Francis...

He stretched for a minute. The house was so silent, it was creepy. And he wished that for once he wasn't the only one awake. He sat up slowly and scooted the laptop over to see what Francis was looking at. Slenderman, eh?

"Nothing new that I didn't know before..." He mumbled to himself as he glanced through the page. The only difference was the pictures.

Most of them were pictures of children playing with toys or friends or pets. The background was the interesting parts. Slenderman was only but a few feet away from them, either standing behind a tree or the edge of the house or in the neighbor's yard. Did the parents even see these after taking them? Honestly...

Scrolling farther down on the page he discovered over a million links to missing children reports. A ton of children had gone missing in between the 1900's and 2010. After that a few missing person's reports came up. Each and every one of them had the same outcome, everyone was found dead in the woods. He didn't dare read into detail.

After he read through them, he scrolled down more to a section titled "Evidence". As if the first few sections didn't scare the hell out of him. He read the caption above the links telling how they were found in the middle of the woods stuck to different objects and abandoned cars. As he clicked each link and read over each note, his face started to pale. They were exactly like each and every note that he and Italy had picked up when they were in the woods that night.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" came a sleepy voice that broke him from his thoughts.

He looked back and saw Alfred stretching and yawning, "Nothing, Alfred," he responded quickly, closing the laptop.

"Liar, you've got that look," Alfred laughed as he pointed a finger at the Brit.

They stared at each other for a while before he sighed, "You remember those notes me and Italy found?"

"Yeah! He wouldn't shut up about them after we walked him home!"

"Well," he opened the laptop back up and showed the page to the American, "they were evidence."

The man's blue eyes studied the pages for a while before looking back up at his father figure and gulping slightly, "So, what, he used them as ploys? To like, draw us in or something?"

Arthur gave him a simple shrug as a reply. Honestly, he didn't know what to think. Did Slender **know** that they were out that night? Because Italy and America had left without making a sound and left him to follow and find the place on his own, like they _knew_ where it was.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

Which was an understatement. He'd felt sick from the moment he woke up. So, the sickness he felt right now was worse than anything he'd felt these last two days. As he dry-heaved for the third time into the wastebin that Alfred had held up to him, Francis opened his eyes as the lights in the living room turned on. He sat up and watched for a bit before looking up at the other blonde rubbing said Brit's back.

"What's going on?"

"He read that site you were on...I'll explain more later," Alfred explained subtly, "But, I do need to call Italy and ask him a few things.."

"I forgot Italy was involved. You two are lucky he didn't abandon you two!"

"Yeah, well," Alfred sat the bin down as Arthur finished, coughing a bit, "he was the first to run...and, I kinda left...Arthur behind..."

Francis sat there, looking at him silently for a bit, "What?"

"Italy ran off and Alfred followed, don't act like your pissed Francis, you would have too," Arthur looked up slightly, letting out a puff of air before laying back against the couch.

"I see."

The tension in the air was thick and awkward. Arthur looked between the two as they glared at each other. He rolled his eyes before shoving Francis off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow! What did I do?"

"Glaring is a nasty habit, you should stop," Arthur ground out, eyes slipping closed.

"Oh, haha!"

_'Are you trying to protect them from what's really going on? You know what happened that night, Arthur.'_

His eyes snapped open as Alfred and Francis began to bicker. He slowly looked around the room. Slender wasn't anywhere near him. Probably because Francis and Alfred were in the room with him. But he could still hear him. And feel him. Like he was right behind Arthur, breathing down his neck with that invisible sick and twisted smile that you could hear in his voice. Why did he want Arthur? What was so special about Arthur? My God, Francis was there that day, why not him?!

Eventually, Alfred stood up, scoffing and announcing he was going to fix breakfast. Francis stood up as well, yelling out that he wasn't going to run from the situation if he were helping, and followed. Leaving Arthur alone. Again. He was about to get up to follow but felt a hand on his shoulder. So now he was able to touch Arthur. He was getting stronger as Arthur was getting weaker and Francis and Alfred couldn't do anything.

"Let go of me.." Arthur growled, not daring to turn around.

_'So feisty, but yet so fearful. That's what I like best about you, Mr. Kirkland.'_

"Don't play with me," Arthur whispered back, watching the shadows in the kitchen move about as the two men inside bickered some more.

_'Why not? I've always found it fun. A guy like me doesn't find fun in many places. Or should I say people?'_

His laugh sent chills down Arthur's spine, but he wasn't about to give up yet. He had questions that needed answers, "Why me? Why not Francis? He was there that day."

_'Because, I was drawn to you. That almost innocent face as you stared up at me, waiting for me to hand you that toy. Those green eyes. Everything about you.'_

"Well, love, it's hard to tell now if you want to kill me or keep me for yourself," Arthur smirked, hoping Slender would take offense and back off. He only laughed again.

_'Is that what you think? Trust me, you will be mine. But in what way will be the surprise. I don't normally keep people around but for more than a week anyhow. But, I'm willing to see how long you'll last.'_

Arthur growled again, "So, what? This is a game to you?"

_'Pretty much.'_

Arthur was about to ask another question untill Alfred walked in and he felt the hand on his shoulder disappear, "Hey, dude, what do you want? Pancakes or french toast?"

He stared at the taller blonde for a while before stuttering out, "Uhm, p-pancakes, I guess."

"Hah! Toldja, dude!" And with that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Arthur jumped up and followed, looking back and seeing Slender standing behind the couch in the spot he was sitting. He'd be damned if he'd sit there with him again.

* * *

**Alright, it's been a while, but here we go! Someone had asked if the notes will play a bigger part in the story, so here we are! They'll be starring a bit more in this fic more later on, trust me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! A review a day keeps Slender away! **

**Just joking, that was lame. 8D**

**Love, ShuChan**


	8. Chapter 8

_**As Arthur, I'll let you guys in on a little secret. Do NOT ever get the bright idea to play Slender ALONE in the dark after you lover has gone to bed all for the sake of being bored. And, if you do just so happen to have the bloody guts to do it, don't comment on his height or lack of hair...**_

_**Never again...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wiki.**

* * *

Arthur sat at the kitchen table twirling the salt shaker in front of him as the two men bickered about how to cook. Francis was telling Alfred that he was almost as bad as Arthur and that he should probably give up and let him handle it. Alfred, defending himself, said no one wants some crazy "frog food" for breakfast and he should just sit down and shut the hell up. Seriously, what started all the bickering anyway? These two use to get along...sort of.

The Brit sitting quietly at the table yawned heavily. He wanted to go to bed so badly right now. It seemed like no matter how much he slept, it just wasn't enough. Honestly, who killed his victims, Slender or the sickness?

"Tired already? You just got up!" Alfred smiled back at him while flipping a pancake.

Francis scoffed, "Shouldn't you be more worried about your cooking?"

Alfred growled over at the man as Francis' smile got wider, "Dude, can it, alright? This isn't even really about us, you were pissed over the fact I ran off without dragging Arthur behind me. Sorry I'm not like you and have a boner for everyone, alright?"

"Well, I never! How dare you!"

"How dare I what? Tell the truth? Please, I see the way you look at people, dude. S'not hard to tell."

"Guys...can we not fight? I've got a huge headache and your yelling won't help..."

"Sorry," They said in unison before giving each other glares. Arthur rolled his eyes slightly and looked out the window, shuddering when that familiar man was standing outside watching from afar again.

He quickly looked back at the salt shaker he was playing with, "This is starting to irritate me...," he mumbled to himself as he flicked the shaker over on its side.

Francis finally sat down beside him, blocking the window. Thank God... Arthur didn't look over at him, to tired to even really lift his head up to make an effort to look upset that they kept fighting. He knew Francis could tell though. That was probably the reason he left Alfred to cook and sat down instead.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know Francis, I've got a seven-foot tall man stalking me, I can't eat without throwing up, I'm tired all the time, and I can't even bloody defend myself. How do you think I feel?" Arthur glared a bit at him.

"Sorry," Francis sighed, "If I knew this would 'appen, I would 'ave done more to stop 'im when I 'ad ze chance..."

"He's a spirit, I don't think there **is** a way to stop him..."

Alfred broke the heavy silence by bringing over plates full of food and sitting down on the other side of Arthur. The small blonde could not even begin to explain how hungry he was! He hadn't eaten since Alfred brought him here in fear of it all coming back up, but right now, Arthur didn't give a damn!

"So," Alfred started, stuffing his face with the biggest slice of pancake either of the other two blondes had seen, "I'm calling Italy here shortly, to see if h kept any of those notes."

"I've got one," Arthur spoke up, remembering he hadn't even bothered to change clothes either. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and put it in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, I remember you jumping and practically throwing it at me when we were out there," said the American as he ate some more food from his plate.

Francis ate a few bites before picking it up and reading it to himself, "Hmm...'He has no eyes' is quite the understatement, if I remember right."

Arthur nodded slightly, eating a bit more off his own plate. For once, he had eaten more than even Alfred!

"How many did Italy say he found?" Alfred looked over at Arthur.

"I don't know, five I think? I don't really remember...," Arthur finally looked up, "All I know is, I want to see them and compare them to the evidence on that site."

Alfred and Francis nodded their agreement and they ate in silence for a while. The first to talk was Alfred, telling Francis how he can take one of the guest rooms that no one ever uses. Francis laughed his usual laugh before commenting that Alfred's couch wasn't exactly a proper bed and that him and Arthur both should have a bed if they're going to stay there. But then, that would mean sleeping alone. And when Arthur was alone, that's when Slender would show up. He'd be alone in a dark bedroom with that man...

"Uhm, Al-Alfred...?"

"Yeah, dude?"

Arthur didn't look up, knowing already how embarrassing this was going to be, "I-I think I'd rather sleep with you...then by myself...you know, under the circumstances." he finished quickly.

Arthur laughed mentally when he remembered a day when it was the other way around. Alfred use to always sneak into his bedroom in the middle of the night claiming he had a nightmare or the thunder and lightning scared him. Isn't it funny how the tables turn sometimes? The kitchen stayed silent before Alfred broke into the biggest smile he could muster.

"Sure, dude. I understand. I wouldn't wanna sleep alone either!"

Phew, Arthur thought he'd make a joke! And at least Francis didn't cut in and volunteer himself for it. Arthur was **not** about to fall into that...

After breakfast was done, Francis made himself useful by doing the dishes as Alfred helped Arthur into the living room and back onto the couch. Thank the lord Slender hadn't decided to come back inside yet... Although, Arthur couldn't figure out what was more creepy, knowing he was in the room but you couldn't see him or see him right outside your window staring you down like a piece of meat?

The American plopped down beside him and drapped his arm on the back of the couch behind Arthur and took out his phone, dialing Italy and propping his feet on the coffee table. Arthur leaned his head back against the warm arm behind him and shut his eyes. All he wanted to do now was sleep...

Apparently though, Italy had eventually picked up, answering as loud as he always had. Alfred explained the situation and asked for both him and Germany to come over as fast as possible and if they could, today would be nice. He must have wanted Germany to tag along seeing as Slender was kind of...German?

Francis had eventually wandered in after Alfred hung up and he turned on the TV before propping his feet on the coffee table as well. Honestly, was Arthur the only man who **didn't** do that? But, either way, eventually Arthur had drifted off, falling over against Alfred again because he woke up to voices a few minutes later. At least he didn't have a dream again.

"Ve~ he doesn't look very good either, now that you mention it..." came Italy's voice.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open as he saw Italy and Germany sitting on the smaller loveseat on the right side of the couch. Francis wasn't in the room anymore, but he was still leaning on Alfred. He sat up quickly, trying to hide the blush that crept up onto his face while straightening out his clothes.

"Hey! How ya feelin'? You slept better this time!" Alfred smiled.

"So, you've been seeing him more often now?"

Arthur looked over to the fourth blonde that sat in the room and nodded slowly, "Yes, sadly. He can also touch me now..."

"I see. Even if you get sick afterwards, you'll have to start eating more. He gets stronger the more you react to him."

"Easier said than done, Ludwig...," Arthur looked down before glancing at Italy, "Did you bring those notes? I want them."

The man in question nodded and handed them over, "They may be a little torn," he laughed while rubbing the back of his head, "I found them in different spots and you two were walking so fast, I could barely keep up!"

Arthur flipped through the notes. A few simply read 'Help me' or 'Can't run'. A few were just drawing of Slender hiding behind trees. The rest where like warnings, telling you what not to do around him like, 'Always watches. No eyes.' or 'Don't look or it takes you.' Arthur gulped a bit at that one. Another one was a full body portrait of Slender with the word 'No' written down both sides of the figure. Another was a picture of a tree with Slender standing next to it and the word 'Follows' on the other side of him. If he counted these that Italy handed to him, the one he found when they had first gotten there and the last one they found when they ran, they had collected seven. So, how many more pages were there?

Alfred grabbed them and flipped through them quietly before grabbing his laptop and getting back on the page Francis left up. Arthur grabbed the cup of tea when said Frenchmen walked in and handed it to him. Has he ever mentioned how much he loved the warmth of tea?

"So, vhat's been going on?" Ludwig looked at Arthur seriously, lacing his fingers together as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Well, he keeps staring at me from windows, though I'm almost certain now I"m the only one who can see him. He explained to me why he's after me but it's a little perverse. And I keep having nightmares...," Arthur explained before taking a good long sip of his drink.

"I see. Vhere did he touch you?"

"My shoulder. Why would it make a difference where he touched me? The point is the bloody wanker touched me!"

_'I'm a __**bloody wanker**__ now, am I?'_

Arthur quickly looked back down at his tea. He'd forgotten the bastard could hear him...

"Sorry.." Was the sorry directed to Ludwig, Slender, or both? Hard to tell...

Ludwig cleared his throat a bit, "Vhat is his means of vanting you then?"

"He said it was because I'm "feisty"...and my eyes...," Arthur ground out, "Look, do you really need to know that?"

"Ja, because most reports say he goes after people vithout having a reason."

"I forgot about that..." Arthur looked back down at the tea in his cup.

"Ve~ we could stay here too! We could help you guys!"

"Really, dude? 'Cuz you hate scary things almost as much as me, if not more!" Alfred laughed out.

"If Arthur's the only one who can see him, I'll be fine!"

**Typical Italy...** Arthur thought with a smirk. But would all of this help really be worth it? They can't see him...

_'You're friends are rather brave, I'll give them that. But their bravery won't match their stupidity!'_

Arthur's hold on the cup tightened as he tried his damnedest to will Slender's voice out of his head. Why did he have to talk? If he has no mouth, he shouldn't be able to talk! Suddenly, Arthur doubled over, dropping the cup and letting it fall to the carpet below, coughing and gagging. Francis quickly brought the wastebasket over and held it for Arthur as Alfred rubbed his back. Soon, everything he had just eaten came back up and Arthur silently wondered why he even tried if he knew this was the outcome?

Panting and sweaty, Arthur glared at the contents in the basket as if it were their fault all of this was happening to him. Francis sat it back in the hiding spot they kept it so the smell wouldn't get everywhere and looked at Arthur with a worried expression.

"Someone will have to go to your place to get you a change of clothes, dude...," Alfred commented while rubbing his back still.

"I suppose I'll do it," Ludwig said, standing with a huff, "Vhere's his keys?"

"In his coat over there," The American said, pointing to Arthur's jacket on the coat rack near the front door.

The man nodded and walked over, fishing in the pocket untill he found them and walked out the door, telling them he'll be back in a second. Arthur leaned back against Alfred a bit, not caring enough to be embarrassed. Seriously, when would all this be over...?

* * *

**Alright guys, I know, I've updated this already, but...about what I said up top. Before I ever knew what Hetalia was, I had this thing about playing really horrible funny scary games and mocking them in my attempt at a British accent. Well, seeing as I like to RP as Arthur, I do it as him now. That was where I got half the inspiration for the lovely Slenderman meets Hetalia one-shot that has turned into this wonderful story you guys are reading now! Well, reason why I'm updating this one again is because my gf (who is my lovely Alfred in our RPs) fell asleep on me and I was bored beyond belief so, I got the idea to play Slender by myself... It didn't go well. Unlike the story, Slender in the game tends to hate when I mock his lack of hair, tan, or freakish height as Arthur. I can do it as China, Japan, hell even Italy, and not get the same results I get as Arthur (yes, I'm weird, I know). So, because the game scared the holy crap out of me, you guys get another update to this! Reviews are loved! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love, ShuChan (even though I'm weird!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Ludwig unlocked the door to The Brit's house and pushed it open. One would think that after not being in the house for almost three days, it would be relatively clean, correct? Wrong. It were as if a hurricane had went through the entire downstairs. Tables and chairs were overturned, pictures were broken. Is this what Slender did when Arthur slept? Instead of invade his dreams, that is.

Ludwig picked up a picture that sat on the floor near the front door. It was of Arthur and Alfred. The American had pulled him over and took a picture before Arthur could refuse or make an even more pissed off face than what he had on. The glass of the picture was broken around Alfred's face. When Ludwig looked at the others, most of them were like that. How did Slender hate everyone already? He barely knew them. Of course, the book said he follows his victims to work...perhaps he did know everyone then...

The German sighed and placed the picture back on the floor. Him and the others would have to come and clean the house up later before Arthur realizes what's happened.

The house had an eery feel to it. Completely different to the feeling you'd normally get when visiting Arthur. It was like the tall man was still here. Still lurking in a corner, waiting. Watching. Damn good thing he was after Arthur, right?

He walked up the stairs quickly and into the room that he knew was Arthur's. Don't ask how he knew, he just does. It's a long story anyhow. He pulled out the small trash bag that he got from the store on the way here and piled most of the clothing in Arthur's closet inside said bag. As he was about to close the door, he heard the stairs creak lightly. He froze all movements and stood there silently, looking back towards the opened bedroom door. A shadow was bobbing up and down in the hallway as the stairs creaked louder, the figure getting closer and closer. Slender must be trying to get rid of anyone who was wanting to help Arthur. That would make sense...

As the figure got closer and closer to the door, Ludwig tensed, trying to think up of a battle plan quickly before said man entered the room. It stopped in front of the door, as if debating whether he should check this room or move on. As the figure walked in silently, Ludwig clenched his fist, waiting for the emanate death that was sure to come.

"Ve~ There you are! I was worried about you!"

"I'm going to kill you..."

The short brunette tilted his head in confusion, "Kill me? What did I-"

"You scared the hell out of me!" Ludwig snapped, throwing the tied bag at the man, "Carry that and let's get the hell out of here."

Feliciano watched as the taller blonde walked passed him and down the stairs. He took a quick look around the messy room and followed shortly behind. He felt the feeling too. The feeling of eyes on him, watching every move closely. Now he understood why Arthur was staying with Alfred.

* * *

"You'll stay outside the door, correct?" Arthur looked at Alfred as he placed his hand on the doorknob of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, dude, I'll stay, I promise!" His smile was bright and wide.

Arthur nodded and walked in with the clothing that Ludwig and Feliciano had brought over. He closed and locked the door and looked around the bathroom. No sign of Slender, but it was really silent. And Arthur hated it.

Arthur started that shower, adjusting the water to his liking. He looked around the bathroom again, suddenly feeling to embarrassed to undress. Would Slender have the decency to leave him alone long enough to shower? Begrudgedly, he stripped of his dirty clothing quickly and jumped in. He figured he'd have to be quick about this incase Slender didn't care if you were naked or not.

Arthur scrubbed himself clean after washing his hair, wanting to get out of here quickly and sit downstairs where everyone else was. It was safer in numbers even if Slender still talked to him. While standing in the shower, he cut the water off and grabbed the towel that laid on the clothes basket near the shower and dried off in there. He wrapped the towel around his waist and got out, looking around again. Good, still no sign of him. The Brit got dressed quickly and walked over to the sink, fixing the toothbrush that he and Alfred grabbed before they left his house the first time. He brushed his teeth as quickly as he could and spit out some of the toothpaste. Suddenly the room felt extremely cold. He looked around while scrubbing at his teeth with the brush again before spitting out the rest of the toothpaste and washing his mouth out.

Upon standing and looking into the mirror, he froze. His favorite stalker was right behind him. He was so tall, you couldn't see his face(?) in the mirror, only his chest. Arthur's green eyes widened to the size of saucers. So he was in here after all. The lightbulbs busted and Arthur moved away from the mirror quickly, placing his back against the wall, eyes darting around the room frantically. Now, not only was he in here with Slender, he was in here with Slender without any lights.

"Al-Alfred!" The Brit yelled out, searching the room quickly.

"Artie? You alright, dude?" The doorknob rattled a bit. Arthur didn't remember locking the door...

_'Do you underestimate my powers now, dear boy?'_

Arthur slunk down the wall, his breathing shallow and quick. This must be where his life would end. Arthur could hear Alfred trying to bust the door down, but failing. He yelled something about getting the others and Arthur could hear the American running off down the hall and down the stairs. Great, so he was alone with him now.

_'Nothing can stop me. Nothing can save you. You should give up.'_

That creepy laugh again. Why did it have to be so creepy? And cold? And dark...?

_'So, are you ready to come with me yet?'_

Slender bent down in front of Arthur and Arthur looked away quickly, "Don't bloody touch me!"

_'Still fighting back? I see. Don't worry. You will come.'_

He disappeared as the door swung open quickly, bouncing back slightly as it hit the wall. Alfred ran over to Arthur first, Francis following behind him. Ludwig walked in, looking around at the bathroom, kicking some glass shards from the lightbulbs out of his way. The American helped Arthur to his feet slowly, holding onto him tightly.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, looking over Arthur quickly.

"Where is 'e? I know 'e was 'ere!" Francis looked around the room.

"Yelling von't solve anything. You'll just get him vorked up." Ludwig explained, trying to calm down the other two blondes beside Arthur.

"I just want to go to bed..."

"But dinner is-"

"I'm not hungry, alright?" Arthur looked up at Alfred quickly, "I don't want anything."

The four other men in the bathroom looked at Arthur for a while before Alfred nodded. He picked Arthur up so he wouldn't step on the broken glass and took him to the bedroom that they were gong to share while Arthur stayed there. Alfred sat him down so he could turn the lights down and close the door.

"I'll bring some food up for both of you. 'e'll get hungry later, I'm sure."

Alfred nodded at Francis and shut the door quietly.

* * *

_'Come to me, dear Arthur.'_

Green eyes snapped open. The room was dark and a breeze drafted in from the open window near Alfred who was asleep in a chair by the bed. He sat up, the blankets pooling around his waist.

_**What's going on..?**_ He swung his legs over the side of the bed._** I can't control myself!**_

_'That's right. Follow the sound of my voice.'_

The Brit walked to the bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. **_No! I can't stop!_**Dazed green eyes searched the hallway for anyone that would get in his way before he walked towards the stairs silently. As he made it downstairs, he looked around at Ludwig and Feliciano asleep on the couch and loveseat. _**No, wake up! Stop me! Wake up, you bloody**__**wankers!**_

He watched helplessly as his body walked past the archway of the living room, leaving the two sleeping figures behind. He started to shudder as he opened the backdoor and walked out onto the porch. Slender awaited just behind the fence near the woods, standing there. If Slender could smile, Arthur was sure he'd be sporting a lovely and creepy smirk right about now.

He turned and shut the door silently. There were no sounds from inside the house. His body turned on it's own and made it's way down the steps and into the yard. _**How is he doing this? Why can't I**__**stop?!**_Arthur gulped as he walked closer to Slender and opened the gate.

_'That's right. Follow me.'_

Where was Slender planning on taking him?

* * *

**Alright, my wonderful readers! Here's the new chapter! I hope it's enjoyable! I thought up of this last-minute and figured it could be a good thing to use. I don't know if Slender can actually do THAT, but I do know he lures you into the woods some how.**

**Anyway, reviews are welcomed!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

The sunlight peeked in through the curtains on the window. Alfred stretched heavily before opening his eyes. He hated falling asleep in that damned chair! Blue eyes slowly moved towards the bed only to see it empty. Huh, did Arthur go downstairs by himself? He hadn't left Alfred's side the whole time he was here.

The American stood up and looked out into the hallway. Seeing no sign of anyone, he walked to the bathroom. The door was open, so obviously no one was in it. Odd... Said blonde walked down the stairs silently. The two men who had camped out in his living room still asleep and snoring. Or repeating "Ve~" over and over again...

Alfred laughed a bit, but was still slightly worried about Arthur's whereabouts. He turned to go check the kitchen. Maybe he was in there? Maybe he felt better and was cooking his horrible food as we speak! Hopes rising, Alfred made his way to the kitchen. Looking around and seeing no one, the fear and panic in his chest started to rise. The only room he hadn't checked was the guest room where Francis was. But, would Francis be that sick as to take Arthur when he was as vulnerable as he was now? ...Yeah, actually he was. Walking quickly back up the stairs, skipping two steps as he went, he walked towards the guest bedroom. He opened the door and looked in, seeing Francis awake and staring out the window.

"Dude, is Artie in here?"

"Non, but do you always keep your back gate open?"

Tilting his head, Alfred walked over to the window Francis was standing at and looked out. His back gate was swinging back and forth in the light breeze, opened towards the direction of the woods. The two blondes exchanged frantic glances before running down the steps at lightning speed and practically busting the back door down to get outside. Why would Arthur wander outside in the woods at night with Slender after him?! What was he thinking?!

All the chaos had awaken Ludwig and Feliciano who joined Francis in the yard and Alfred made his way for the gate quickly. If Arthur was out there alone, only God knows what could be happening right now!

"Ve~ What's going on..?" Asked a still half asleep Feliciano.

"We think Arthur's out there..."

"In the voods?! Is he insane?!" Ludwig questioned, starting to follow Alfred who was already fighting through brush and fallen sticks to get into the woods.

"I'll go get dressed and help!" Yelled the frantic Italian before running inside quickly and shutting the door.

Francis stared back at the door, "Now, is 'e really going in there to change, or to 'ide...?"

Eventually though, Francis followed the German and American into the woods to search for Arthur. It being morning and all, it would be hard to tell if Arthur was even out here now. Or worse... The three of them walked quickly, looking behind every tree for that blonde Brit they had all come to love. They were all worried, though Alfred considered himself more so. He'd kill to keep Arthur safe and he didn't realize how much so untill this had happened. He hated seeing Arthur sick and he hated it even more knowing that he was out here alone with that...**thing**. Clenching his fists, he picked up the pace. He wanted to find him, and fast.

* * *

Arthur shuddered and opened his eyes. Looking around, he realized that he was no longer in the safety of Alfred's bedroom. No, it looked like a public restroom only all the stalls, toilets and sinks were gone. Where was he? He stood up slowly, using the wall as support. He winced slightly. Why did everything hurt so bad? How did he end up here? And, more importantly, where **was** here? Using the wall, he started to feel his way towards a door. Any door. His foot touched something soft and he bent down. On the floor laid a jacket and a note with almost perfect handwriting.

_'For you. It'll get cold out there once you awaken.'_

Was this a joke? Because if it was, it wasn't funny! Nevertheless, he put the jacket on, cringing at the thought of who it might have belonged to once before. The blonde stood back up, walking the perimeter of the room untill his hands landed on a doorknob. Smiling, he opened the door and stepped out. His victory, however, was short-lived when he realized he just ended up in a dark and damp hallway.

Looking to his right, the hall went farther down, branching off into two different halls. To his left was an open door, leading to the woods. Foggy, dark woods. He gulped, mentally battling with himself. Should he venture outside and face whatever danger was out there? Or go down the hall and face whatever horror could be lurking behind any corner?

Somehow, outside sounded safer...

Taking a deep, reassuring breath, he turned to his left and walked out into the foggy forest. He looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. And he couldn't remember if he'd ever been here before. But he'd have to press on! For the sake of seeing his friends again!

He walked down the path for a while, looking around warily. He wanted to be back at Alfred's house so badly. He also wanted to know why he was here. Who brought him here. How he'd get out. If he'd-

His foot kicked something and he looked down. His widened significantly. He knew **exactly** where he was now...

A flashlight sat in front of him, _'Feliciano Vargas'_ was etched into the side. It was the flashlight he had dropped when him, Alfred, and said Italian had first ran from Slender. He was in **those** woods! His breathing started to quicken, his heart beat raced. Panic and fear settling like a rock in his stomach. Slender had yet again lured him out into the woods. Alone this time.

Green eyes darted around the trees as he did a full 360 to find said man. He was not going to be caught this early! He was Arthur Bloody Kirkland! Quickly, he picked up said flashlight and started running down the path. Slender may find him. He may kill him. But he'd be damned f he didn't at least put up a fight!

_'You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello'_

Was that his cell phone? That was his bloody cell phone! He whipped it out quickly and broke out into the biggest smile he'd ever had when he saw "Bloody Alfred" on the screen. He came to a stop to answer it quickly before Slender heard the tune.

"Alfred?" His voice cracked.

"Artie! Thank the lord, where are-"

No... "Please don't tell me..." he looked at the screen as the words, 'call dropped' flashed up, "Bloody hell! Don't do this to me!"

He was so close to tears it wasn't funny. He frantically searched around the area for at least one bar of signal. At least one, one was all he dared to ask for! Finally, a bar popped up after a few minutes of searching. Clearly Slender was onto him by now. Holding it as steady as his shaky hands could manage, he pressed the okay button to get off the menu. He noticed that Alfred had sent him a text a few minutes after the call.

_'Artie, we looked something up. Ludwig is still searching for you in the woods. That site said there were eight notes. They had them all at one point, but they went missing. Find the eighth one! NOW!'_

Easier said than done, of course. But, it all made perfect sense!

_'So, now you know, huh?'_

Arthur paled and slowly looked back. There he stood, watching Arthur silently. His eyes grew wide once again as he stared back, not daring to move.

_'So you know? Do you honestly think you could find it? What if that flashlight doesn't work now? What will you do then?'_

Slender took a step towards Arthur.

_'What if I kill you before you find it? Hm?'_

Another step.

_'You don't think I'll let you do something like that, do you?'_

And another.

Arthur started to shake violently. He wanted to run, but he didn't know if he would make it. Slender let his head fall as he shook with what Arthur would assume was laughter. Soon, the chuckling picked up into a fit of uncontrollable, creepy cackling. The man before him looked up in time for Arthur to watch as Slender's face slipt in two, a mouth forming into a sanity shattered grin, sharp teeth bared.

The Brit dropped his phone and dashed down the path quickly. He had no clue that Slender could force mouths and the like onto his face! Slender caught up quickly, wrapping a hand around Arthur's ankle and pulling him to the ground, dragging him towards him. Arthur flipped onto his back and when he was close enough, he grit his teeth and kicked Slender under the chin as hard as he could with his free foot, heel connecting harshly with Slender's chin.

The tall man let out a growling hiss, letting Arthur go. The shorter male jumped up, running down the path without looking back. If he looked back now, he was sure he'd be dead.

* * *

"Dude! I've got a plan!" Alfred called out as he walked back outside to see Ludwig and Francis coming back up onto the porch.

"Vhat? Because we need one right about now," Ludwig sighed, looking back towards the woods.

"Well, he's got his phone. I sent him a text and told him what me and Feliciano found out about the notes, but he hasn't texted back. I think if I keep calling him and we walk into the woods, we could follow the sound of his phone!"

Francis and Ludwig stared at the American for a while before Francis cleared his throat.

"Zat could work, but do you know what 'is ringtone iz?"

"Iunno, some weird UK song, I guess."

Francis facepalmed. Alfred was so smart sometimes... But either way, a plan is a plan! The three ran into the woods, Alfred speed-dialing the young Brit. They walked for a while, Alfred stopping every once in a while to re-dial, hoping they get somewhere. After a while though, any ray of hope seemed lost. They had been out there for some time now, dialing and re-dialing but yet, hearing nothing.

Alfred groaned, at this rate they'd never find him! Trying once more though, Alfred re-dialed. Francis stopped.

"Do you 'ear zat..?"

"Is that The Beatles?"

"Artie!" Alfred broke into a run, following the tune.

The other two blondes followed quickly, the tune getting louder and louder untill it stopped. Alfred re-dialed again, keeping up his pace. Soon, the song picked up again, this time, the three men could hear the words!

_'You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello'_

Alfred hit the fence first. He saw the cell phone backlight in the distance between two trees. But no Arthur. He gulped and looked around the fence. No tear. Just like last time. Ludwig followed closely behind, staring at the light in the distance as it died out. For confirmation, he grabbed Alfred's cell and re-dialed Arthur. The screen lit up.

_'You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello'_

"We found him! C'mon!" Alfred said as he started climbing the fence.

"Are you sure this is vise?" Ludwig asked, looking up at the American as Francis caught up, breathing heavily.

"Wise? Hell yeah, dude! He could get hurt! Or worse!"

"I just mean to say, it's very dark in there. Anything could be happening right now. Ve can't just run in, guns half cocked and expect to save the day. Understand?" The German crossed his arms, "If you're planning on saving your boyfriend, ve need a plan."

Alfred blushed a bit but decided not to correct Ludwig. Wouldn't hurt to be considered Arthur's boyfriend for a while, right?

"So, 'e's in zere...?"

The other two blondes looked up at Francis as Alfred landed on the ground next to said German. The Frenchman was staring into the woods beyond the chain link fence with a worried expression. Alfred understood how he felt. The only difference was, Alfred had been over there too at one point.

"Yeah.."

"Let's 'urry up and fix a plan, zen," Francis' expression hardened as he looked at the other two. They both simply nodded in response.

_**'Don't worry Artie, we're coming.'**_

* * *

Arthur ran into the same building he was sure he woke up in. He ducked inside one of the rooms and slid down one of the corners, trying to catch his breath. During the chase, he made the mistake of glancing back. Slender had not only grown a mouth in Arthur's time of being here, the man had sprouted at least four extra arms! He was running after Arthur like a spider. He was quick and dangerous. More dangerous. Arthur was surprised he had slipped him. The panic rose as the silence outside became almost deafening. Was he not after him anymore? Or maybe he was luring him again... Whatever the reason, Arthur had already decided he wasn't leaving this building for some time.

He let his eyes drift shut as he willed his breathing to steady. All he wanted to do was sleep. For days. Months if he could. Surely he'd be given time off for this, right? Soon enough, he tensed when he heard footsteps right outside the room he had hidden in. His eyes snapped open as he searched the darkness for that eight legged freak of a stalker. He started to shake again as he watched the door frame through the darkness. Slender walked pass slowly. Looking for the small man.

"I know you're here, Mr. Kirkland. I can smell your fear!"

Arthur gulped and waited untill he was sure Slender was further down the hall. He got up slowly and snuck to the doorway. Good thing he was epic at spying, huh? He slid across the wall, watching Slender's back for any sudden movement. He crept closer and closer to the door untill Slender came to a sudden halt. Arthur stopped as well. Not just walking, but breathing too.

"Well, well. I can only expect the best from you, can't I?"

Arthur jumped as Slender turned to face him, one of his many arms reaching out to capture the Brit. He barely dodged it and ran for the doorway leading out, falling face first when both his feet were grabbed.

"Let me go, God dammit!" Arthur yelled out, grabbing onto the corner of the door frame to keep himself from being dragged.

"Let you go!?" Slender laughed loudly, "You belong to me, Mr. Kirkland!

Arthur managed a growl through his fear and as a last resort, chucked the flashlight towards the man, nailing him square in the face. Slender yelped, dropping Arthur. He crawled to a standing position before bursting into a sprint. There had to be distance between them or he'd never find that bloody note!

* * *

**Oh, the drama! I wonder, will Arthur survive? Hmmm...*thinking*. Looks like you guys will have to keep reading to find out, huh?! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed! I believe we'll be coming to an end soon though. Darn, and I was having fun writing this one! Anyway, reviews keep me happy! I love them oh so very much!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wiki.**

* * *

Running, hiding, checking his surroundings, running again. He'd been keeping up this method for hours now. How long had he been here? What time was it? Where was his captor? And where was that bloody note?!

"Sod it, at this rate I'll never find it," Arthur whispered to himself as he surveyed the path from behind a tree. He'd slipped from Slender a few times now. Slender caught him most the time though, that's the cause of the huge gash on his arm and his scrapped knees. But he wasn't about to let a bit of pain hold him back from surviving. He'd been through worse, of course.

Assuming it was clear, Arthur took a deep breath. He was planning on running and ducking into a tunnel that was only a few feet away. But with Slender's keen sense of smell, the blood and fear was practically caked on him by now. Huffing, Arthur decided he'd better make a break for it now. The Brit took a careful look around, seeing nothing. Now was as good a time as any.

He pushed himself off the tree quickly, running for the tunnel. His breathing was harsh and ragged and both his legs hurt. If he didn't find that note soon, he was sure he'd pass out from exhaustion.

"There you are!" came a booming voice. A few trees broke and fell over from the strain of holding back the man with four arms as he ran for Arthur quickly.

Green eyes widened at the sight as the Brit looked back. He leaped and slid into the tunnel just as Slender ran pass. Thank the Lord he ran to fast for his own good. Arthur stood and ran down the tunnel, hoping to God that he could make it through without getting caught. He slid in the mud on his way out, almost falling. Slender jumped off the top of the tunnel with a sick smile, probably hoping to land on Arthur and stop him. But, Arthur was just slightly faster. He barely made it out from under the terrible man. And Russia thought he was scary...

"You can't run for long, little Arthur!"

_**We'll see about that...**_ Arthur slid into the woods, running through trees, trying to get as far away as he possibly could. He was trying his hardest to keep Slender at a good distance. And so far, he was doing a pretty damn good job. Untill the mud decided to work against him. He slipped and fell down a small hill. His ankle hit against a tree harshly and he heard a crunch. Arthur grit his teeth and supressed a yelp, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Great...

"Son of a... Sodding tree!" He ground out, glaring up at the thing. How was he suppose to find it now..?

"Hurt yourself?"

Arthur tensed. Slender had finally caught him. Two of Slender's arms wrapped around the small blonde's waist tightly and hoisted him up out of the ditch that he had fallen into. Arthur wanted so badly to fight back, but he was to tired to even try. Now, he was going to die all because of some stupid mud!

"You know, I've never had someone fight me back as much as you have, my dear."

"Really? I should be proud of myself then," Arthur smirked at the man as he attempted to pull his arms away.

"You should, indeed. Gave me quite the run, I'll say. But, it's over now."

Arthur hissed, glaring at him. Slender walked out of the trees and down the path, holding Arthur tightly with his extra limbs, that smile never fading.

"I'd given up impaling people to trees long ago. Wasn't very exciting. But, I've missed watching the life drain from their eyes. Would you like to be the first after all these years?" His smile grew.

"Pinning people to trees? That's original," Maybe if he kept up the small talk, he could get away.

Slender laughed, "Well, I am surrounded by them. Can't get very creative in the woods, my boy." Slender stopped at a giant tree in the middle of a small clearing, "So, tell me, would you like to? It would make my day."

"Don't you dare, you bloody git!" Arthur gasped as Slender hoisted him up higher in the air. So, this would be his demise?

* * *

"Why d-did I have to come along? I d-don't like it here..." Feliciano followed closely behind the trio, looking around nervously.

"Look, just stay behind us and you won't get hurt. We just needa find Artie and get the hell outta here!" Alfred studied the trees, looking for any sign of said Brit. The silence was starting to worry him.

"But, why me? You could have called Kiku..."

"Calm down, you'll be fine," Ludwig looked back at the small brunette, "I'm here, it's not like he'll ignore someone shooting at him to come after someone doing nothing."

Even though it sounded like an insult, it was more reassurance than the other two had cared to give. Feliciano smiled widely at the man and nodded, "Thanks."

Soon, an Earth shattering scream startled the four. Birds flew off, chirping wildly and the wind picked up slightly. They each knew who it was and they were all trying to push back the thoughts of what Slender could possibly be doing to the small man.

"Let's hurry..." Alfred ground out, running off in the direction he assumed the scream came from.

Francis followed suit, running almost as fast. Ludwig looked back at the man behind him with a concerned look. Slender most certainly posed a huge threat and he was unsure if the Italian could be able to do this or not.

"Are you going to be alright..?"

Feliciano's expression hardened slightly, or as hardened as a man's expression could get when he was mentally pissing himself, and nodded, "Let's do this."

* * *

"You look rather good up there!"

Arthur growled at the man before him. He clutched onto the branch that was lodged through his shoulder, wincing. His ankle was nothing compared to this. The pain spread through him like fire and he coughed a bit before sucking in air harshly.

"Fuck you..." he managed to choke out.

"Perhaps when you're dead. You talk to much for my liking."

The smile on the man's face grew wider as he watched Arthur cringe in pain. Why did it have to be him...? His vision blurred a bit and he gulped down a wad of spit. To clear his vision he closed his eyes tightly for a second, slightly hoping that when he opened them, he'd be back in Alfred's house, laying in bed. But no, Slender was still smiling at him, watching. Waiting.

"Do you know what I like to do after you're dead?"

"I'd hate to hear it actually."

He chuckled, "That's why I'm telling you. Didn't you read it? It's in your book."

"I don't rather much care what's in the bloody book anymore..."

"Hmmm, pity. Suppose I'll have to tell you then. Once you're gone, I'll cut you open and take every organ you have for myself. All they'll find will be your empty shell of a body. Hell, I might start doing such here soon, dead or not. Your screams excite me."

"You're sick," Arthur ground out, glaring at the man.

"Trust me, I know!"

The man laughed again, loudly. Arthur's vision began to blur again and he was sure he was going to faint. He'd lost so much blood here recently and his adrenaline was wearing off. He looked over at his right shoulder, left hand still clutching the branch that was impaled there. What a way to die, huh?

* * *

**And, cliffhanger! Don't you guys just love me? I didn't want to write to much, so I stopped it here. I dimmed down what Slender is claimed to actually do with your organs because it's a bit creepy and it's hard to write into a witty statement... So, anyway, here it is! I hope everyone enjoys! Reviews keep me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wiki.**

**I believe, dears, that we're coming to an end. I'm almost saddened to admit this (seeing as I'm a HUGE fan of Gravitation) I feel more achievement with this story than I did with Rewind. I've never had this much fun writing one particular story has I had with this one. SmH has helped me meet some really good friends and "bros" and I'm glad that I turned it from a one-shot to an actual story! I want to thank every last one of you who has read it thus far and (letting you guys in on a secret) after I finish my last two Hetalia stories, I believe I'll be making a sequel to this! So, here we go, off to finish the story!**

* * *

Slender lifted Arthur's head up limply, smirking at the dazed look on his face. The Brit had passed out hours ago and it would only be a matter of time before he was gone. Slender had to admit, that he hadn't had this much fun in years. He was almost saddened by the thought of killing off the only one person that had ever fought back as hard. Oh well, there would be others.

Now all he had to do was wait. Wait for Arthur to breathe his last breath and everything that made up the spicy young man would be his. Inside and out.

The tall man let out a sigh, looking over Arthur's wounds. He normally kept his victims bodies unscathed untill the end. Such a pity. Arthur had a great complexion.

Out of no where, Slender heard a gun go off and a bullet tear through his left shoulder. Hissing, he looked back, spying one of the two boys that were with Arthur that night.

"Get the hell away from him!"

"What do you think you're going to do? Throw the Italian at me?" Slender laughed loudly as he faced the four, said brunette backing up slightly.

"No, but I'll shoot your ass again! Get Artie down!" Alfred demanded, glare never faltering.

"Very demanding, dear boy. But, who do you think is in control here?"

Slender sent out two of his arms, capturing Francis and Ludwig, throwing them in different directions. Ludwig slammed against a rock as Francis hit a tree harshly.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano called out, running to the German.

Alfred growled, "How is that fair!? You afraid of a bunch of humans with guns?!"

"On the contrary, my boy. It's **you** who should be afraid of **me**!"

Another arm shot out, punching Alfred in the chest and sending him flying, skidding across the ground.

Ludwig gulped hard as he sat up a bit. He looked Feliciano in the eyes and cupped his cheek, "Ve'll distract him. **You** find that note. He von't come after you if ve're shooting at him. Can you do that for me?"

Feliciano looked back at Francis who was shooting at Slender, most of the bullets missing. Alfred shot at the mans back as he got up. Slender laughed and pushed the two around as if it were a game he was playing. Gulping, the Italian looked up at Arthur's lifeless body hanging from the tree.

"Yes, but promise you'll distract him, okay?" Feliciano nodded slowly, slightly surprised that he accepted the challange. Ludwig smiled and nodded.

The brunette helped Ludwig up and ran off in the opposite direction in search of said note. Ludwig sighed and shot at Slender's back. The man turned around, sporting the biggest grin the three had ever seen.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?! I'm unstoppable! **I've won**!" He yelled out, pointing up at Arthur, "You can't stop me now! And you three will be dangling beside him **very** soon!"

Three arms shot out and grabbed the trio by their necks. He pulled them closer, smile never fading. Alfred grit his teeth and slowly felt around for the pocket inside his jacket. He was not about to let everyone die tonight.

"I've seen you..." Slender tilted his head as he watched Ludwig struggle against his arm, "Yes, your brothers with that loud mouthed albino, correct?"

Ludwig paled a bit which only caused a laugh from the tall man.

"Yes, now I remember you! I had planned to take you before I saw dear Arthur. Pity, you would have given me a lot of fun! You should thank him when you guys meet again in the underworld, lad!"

"Shut up, already!" Alfred ground out, stabbing Slender in the gut. The man dropped the three and fell to one knee. That hurt more than it was supposed to.

"How dare you.."

Slender picked the young American up and tossed him into the tree Arthur was pinned to. The spirit stood and started making his way over to him, dodging the bullets from Ludwig and Francis. Slender was having way to much fun. He'd regret killing them all. A stray bullet hit him in the back, going completely through and lodging itself into the tree just above Alfred's head. Slender doubled over in pain, wondering silently why everything hurt. What was going on?

**"I found it!"**

Everyone looked back at the Italian waving the note in the air. Slender growled lowly as he watched the boy sport a rather triumphant smile. It wasn't over yet though.

"You little **fool**!" He yelled out, jumping up and making his way towards Feliciano as fast as he could. He'd rip that smile right off the boys face.

"Don't touch him!" Ludwig yelled out, running after the man.

"Feliciano, get down!" Francis yelled out, aiming his gun.

The Italian did as he was told, covering his head. Slender's body started to turn into dust before their very eyes, but not fast enough for Italy to be spared. Francis lined up his shot and pulled the trigger. The bullet cut through the air quickly traveling fast towards the tall man. It found it's mark, lodging deep into Slender's exposed heart. The man stopped short of the small Italian on the ground before looking back at the three. He gave one final smirk.

"Well done, my boys."

His body burst into a pile of dust in front of Feliciano who stood up slowly. The forest went completely silent as the four stared at what remained of the man who put everyone in so much danger. Alfred let out a sigh and climbed up the tree towards Arthur. He gently pulled him off the branch and handed him down to Francis. It was time to go home.

* * *

The wind flowed gently. Arthur could feel the sense of being carried. Was he dead? Did Slender win after all? He was almost to afraid to open his eyes. But when he did, he felt relief wash over him when his eyes met with Alfred's wonderful blue ones and the biggest smile he'd ever seen the man carry.

"Hey, welcome back to our world!" The American beamed.

"Wh-what happened..?"

"He's gone. He won't bother you any more. We killed the bastard! You're safe now," That wonderful smile never faded.

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked around. They were walking in the direction of Alfred's house and were almost out of the woods. Tears that he had held in for so long broke through and he flung his arms around Alfred's neck.

"You bloody git, you could have been killed!" Arthur sobbed out.

Alfred chuckled and held the man close, "I know, but I did it for you. I was worried. We all were."

"All four of you are stupid..." He buried his face into Alfred's shoulder, still crying.

"I know, you tell me that all the time, dude!" the American rubbed Arthur's back gently, "Hey, what do ya wanna do when we get home?"

Arthur looked up, unconsciously rubbing his bandaged shoulder, "Bloody eat, I'm starving."


	13. Slender 2 Preview!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wiki (if I have to use it again. I may not)**

**Preview of the sequel for you awesome people!**

* * *

"Say, Arthur," Ludwig started from the other side of the cell, "Have you been seeing strange things?"

"Not since what happened a year ago. Why?" The Brit asked while cleaning his and Alfred's room.

The German sighed, "No reason. It's just...it feels different for some reason."

Arthur went silent as he sat on the bed gently. Slender had taken his toll on everyone. Not just Alfred, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, and himself. But everyone around them. Gilbert had become more protective, even if he wouldn't admit it. If Arthur remembered right, Feliciano told him that Lovino had blocked the doors and locked the windows and told him that he wasn't allowed back to Ludwig's house. Francis had pretty much went MIA from possibly a mix of fear and guilt. The poor bastard still blamed himself. And, well, Alfred and Arthur had each other. But it still didn't stop the nightmares...

"Look, your brother is there, right? You've nothing to fear. After you told him what Slender had said to you, he hardly ever lets you out of his sight," Arthur laughed.

"Ja, tell me about..."

"Well, I've got to go. It's almost time for Alfred to come home and I'm not even remotely done cleaning."

Ludwig bid his goodbyes and hung up. Arthur got up off the bed and picked up a few dirty clothes, slipping his cell phone into his pocket. He wasn't entirely over the incident and being in their house alone made him a bit uneasy, but he knew he had to deal. Alfred was coming home after all. It wasn't like he'd be alone for much longer.

On his way out the door and down the hall, he spied something dark out of the corner of his eye. Turning around to see what it was, he dropped everything and his eyes went wide. There, at the end of the hall between the guest room and the bathroom, stood the nightmare that had been chasing them all the entire year. The Brit stood frozen as he stared back at the man, eyes as wide as saucers.

Before the man could even attempt to get close, he darted into the room he and Alfred shared, closing and locking the door. He practically ripped his pants' pocket off to get to his cell phone, dialing Alfred. He backed away from the door, looking at it in pure horror. His breath quickened it's pace. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. **Why** and **how** did he come back?!

"Yeah babe? What's up?" Came Alfred's cheery voice as he answered.

"He's back.."

* * *

**The first half of what would be chapter one! So, tell me what you think, yeah? So many people liked the first one and I couldn't just let it sit there. I loved writing it too much NOT to do this. So, tell me what you think of this bit! Like it, love it, hate it?**

**Hope you enjoyed the preview! I've got to finish my other stories before I write this (one is almost complete!) so, you all would have to wait a bit, but it'll come, I assure you!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	14. Requested Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Slenderman, or the Slenderman Wiki.**

* * *

"Hurt yourself?"

Arthur tensed. Slender had finally caught him. Two of Slender's arms wrapped around the small blonde's waist tightly and hoisted him up out of the ditch that he had fallen into. Arthur wanted so badly to fight back, but he was to tired to even try. Now, he was going to die all because of some stupid mud!

"You know, I've never had someone fight me back as much as you have, my dear."

"Really? I should be proud of myself then," Arthur smirked at the man as he attempted to pull his arms away.

"You should, indeed. Gave me quite the run, I'll say. But, it's over now."

Arthur hissed, glaring at him. Slender walked out of the trees and down the path, holding Arthur tightly with his extra limbs, that smile never-fading.

"What do you want from me? I've nothing of value to you!" Arthur ground out, glaring at the man.

"Do you really want to know what I want?" Slender lowered his voice dangerously.

The blonde in his arms gulped a bit, but nodded, eyes lighting with a mixture of fear, determination, and curiosity.

Slender brought Arthur closer, his smile growing wider at the look in Arthur's eyes, "Gimme twenty dollars."

Arthur blinked, the flame of fear being blown out, "That's it...?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

"Why d-did I have to come along? I d-don't like it here..." Feliciano followed closely behind the trio, looking around nervously.

"Look, just stay behind us and you won't get hurt. We just needa find Artie and get the hell outta here!" Alfred studied the trees, looking for any sign of said Brit. The silence was starting to worry him.

"But, why me? You could have called Kiku..."

"Calm down, you'll be fine," Ludwig looked back at the small brunette, "I'm here, it's not like he'll-"

"Artie..?"

The four men stared into the distance as a short figure came stomping up towards them, limping a bit. Arthur came into view with a scowl on his face, trudging past the four and on his way to the fence.

"Let's go! Slender's a bloody fake! I'm tired of being here!" Arthur called out.

Alfred, Francis, Ludwig, and Feliciano all exchanged looks before following quickly. The woods seemed to not be as horrifying as before. The fog had even started to roll away. As Arthur pulled Alfred over to him and towards the fence to use him as a stepping stool, Alfred stopped him.

"What happened, dude? Where's Slender?"

"All he bloody wanted was twenty dollars! I'm getting the bloody hell out of here!" He yelled out, mumbling about it being a waste of time as he climbed onto Alfred and over the fence.

Alfred blinked a bit, and gave the other three a weird look, only getting shrugs in response. They each hopped over the fence one by one. Alfred picked up Arthur, who indeed protested, and carried him home.

Maybe Slender **was** just a waste of time...

* * *

**This was written for my wonderful friend who had requested this some time ago! You know who you are, love! Thanks for being such an awesome friend!**

**On another note, Slender 2 is up! If any of you would enjoy reading it, please go to my profile and look at my stories. I'm sure you'll love it!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	15. Slender Prison: GIFT!

**Summary: America and Spain have been swapping myths for some time now. France, wanting to get in on the story telling, makes up a random one. With as popular as Slenderman has been getting, combine him with a dark, spooky, run-down prison and you've got yourself the perfect urban legend! England and Romano, getting tired of hearing their boyfriend's 'myths' on a daily basis, set out to said prison to prove all three men wrong!**

**Bad idea.**

**A/N:**

**This is a gift to all my patient 'Slender' readers who are eagerly awaiting the next chapter to Slender 2! You guys are absolutely amazing and I love you all so much! So, news on Slender 2. The reason why it's on vacation is because I'm a horrible planner. 'Slenderman meets Hetalia' was originally a oneshot until a reviewer suggested (more of a joke xD) something about Slender stalking England, so the rest of the story kind of just...happened. Slender 2 was in planning around chapter seven of Slenderman meets Hetalia and I'm bad at plot fillers! So to hold everyone over untill I get Slender 2 straightened out, here's a lovely oneshot (possible twoshot) of Slender Prison! I just absolutely adore England and Romano, so I picked them as Slender's victims! Enjoy!**

**(FYI: The first half of this story will change periodically from America explaining the France's myth to England to Spain explaining said myth to Romano, so I won't confuse you guys!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor Slender. **

* * *

"Dude!" America yelled out as he burst through the front door to his shared home with England.

"What, you bastard? And can't you knock?!" Romano spat as he glared at Spain.

"Nevermind the door," the Spaniard said, brushing it off, "Guess what France told us today!"

"Hard to tell," England scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "Another myth? Were you visiting Spain today?!"

"Yeah, dude! We always talk on this day, but listen! This is a good one!" he explained, eyes alight with joy and knowing.

"Nothing that perverted bastard has to say is of any interest to me!" Romano blurted, crossing his arms.

"But Lovi, it's a good one this time!" Spain whined, staring at Romano with pleading eyes.

"America, I don't want to hear it," England snapped, glaring a bit, "I'm tired of listening to your 'urban legends' and so-called 'myths', alright?"

America gasped a bit, "They're true! And I'm telling you anyway!"

"Joy..I can't wait to hear this one..." the brunette groaned sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Deciding not to say anything to that, Spain smiled brightly, "Apparently in France there's an old abandoned prison!"

"There's always an 'old abandoned prison', America..." England sighed out.

"But this is different!" said American exclaimed, bouncing around, "It was abandoned way back in the old days! According to France, it's haunted!"

Romano huffed, "They're always haunted, Spain!"

"Let me finish, Lovi!" sighing, Spain went back to talking, "Anyway, there's a man living there!"

"A man?" England asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! Totally!" America said happily, "He's seven-foot tall, bald, and has no face!"

"That's a load of bullshit!" the brunette yelled out, "Seven foot tall man, France is a god damn liar!"

"But-" Spain started.

"No, America!" England interrupted, "I'm tired of hearing all of this!"

"England, it's true!"

Romano let out a bark of laughter, "True my ass! Screw this, I'm calling that bastard England and proving to you that this is just a load of shit France made up!"

"Lovi, why would you travel all the way to France for some prison just to prove us wrong?" Spain asked.

"Because I'm tired of hearing all these stories every time you come home!" England said, standing up, "So proving you wrong is the only thing I can do to get you to stop!"

America smirked, "Fine, take a picture while you're at it so I can sell it on eBay, dude!"

"You're a stupid bastard, you know that?!" Romano snapped, grabbing his jacket and heading for the front door.

* * *

The drive was silent. England had gotten a call from Romano a few hours ago and for the first time ever, they agreed about Spain and America's story telling. It was getting way out of hand and they both wanted it to stop.

"You do know that this is the first and last time I'm teaming up with the likes of you, right?" Romano snapped suddenly as he stared at the quickly passing scenery through his window.

England let out a short sigh, "Yes, Romano, I'm well aware of that."

Rolling his eyes, Romano kept his gaze out the window. The tall, fabulous buildings of France changed to tall, brown trees as the town turned into a dense forest. The trees went on and on until a chain link fence came into view. England peered through the windshield and spied the run-down building of the supposed haunted prison. Romano looked as well, eyes narrowing as he stared at the building. England parked the car once they were through the gate and got out. The Brit walked to the trunk and got two flashlights, handing one to Romano once the Italian had made his way to the trunk as well.

"Probably should have brought someone else to cover more ground, this place is huge..." Romano huffed out, staring at the building still.

England rolled his eyes, "It IS a prison, Romano."

"Smartass."

He let out a small laugh and walked towards the building, Romano following closely behind. The door, luckily, was unlocked and easily slid open, leaving a small trail in the dust on the floor. It was dark, almost pitch black. The blonde was glad he usually thought ahead, they would have gotten lost in here without flashlights. Romano stepped in first, looking around as England walked in behind him. The building had an eerie feel to it. Dust was everywhere and it was strangely quiet, there wasn't even a sign that any animals had gotten in. With the building this far out into the woods, there had to be at least ONE animal, right?

Romano sighed, "Let's get this over with...this places gives me the creeps," he huffed out while turning on his flashlight.

They had walked around for hours, finding nothing of interest. This place was indeed huge and England was sure they hadn't even covered half the building yet and he was already tired. At first, he was waiting for something to jump out at them from every corner but now he was just plain annoyed. It was obvious France had made this entire thing up and it pissed the Brit off that Spain and America had believed the frog to begin with!

"Let's just go home! This is stupid!" Romano yelled, voicing exactly what England was thinking.

As they began to walk out of the cell they had wandered into to search through, England noticed a square piece of paper sitting on the floor. Romano noticed the blonde turned and walked back in and, purely out of curiosity (like hell if he were worried about that bastard!), followed. England picked up a blank picture from the floor. He stared at it, obviously confused. What the hell was this?

"Some stupid kids were probably just playing around in here, let's just go already. My feet hurt!" the Italian complained from behind England.

The Brit nodded but placed the picture in his pocket anyway and stood up, "Sure, sounds like a plan to me."

As they turned and walked out of the cell, a cell door a block down slammed shut and startled both the men. They jumped nearly five feet in the air and turned towards the sound, Romano shaking all the while. They both stood there, waiting for the person or thing that made that sound to come out, but nothing happened.

"L-Let's just go..." the Italian stuttered out.

England shook his head, "Like bloody hell. If this is that prat that's help start all those rumors, I want to see him!"

Romano watched England walk past him and down the hall. He looked towards the other end where the hallway leading to the front door was before yelling out, "England, dammit! I knew you were stupid, but this is low, even for you! Let's just go!"

"Look, if you want to leave, go for it. I'm not forcing you to stay here!" England barked out, turning to face the Italian, "And another thing, if we're going to prove to those gits that this isn't true then I've got to get a picture of this arse and end their stories once and for all!"

"But this is stupid! It's dark in h-here..." Romano trailed off, eyes going wide as he stared at the being standing behind England.

"What?" the Brit questioned, staring back at the Italian oddly.

Said Italian was staring at the space behind England dumbfounded. He was shaking violently while holding onto his flashlight with both hands. Slowly, he lifted his hand, holding his finger out to point behind said Brit. England huffed, blowing his hair out of his eyes before turning around to see what had Romano so afraid of. But as he turned, he was met with black. And as he looked up, he was met with a faceless head and the man was at least a few feet taller than himself. Had France told the truth after all? Was this myth true?

England's green eyes widened to the size of saucers. The man sat there, 'staring' down at England. He hadn't made a move, at least not yet. But the Brit wasn't taking any chances.

"When I say run, you go," he whispered out towards Romano.

Romano nodded swiftly, still shaking, "Y-yeah..."

England took a step back. The faceless man took a step forward. Panic rising in his stomach, England dropped his flashlight, "Go!"

They both turned and darted down the hallway quickly, running down the halls at rapid speed. They had both dropped their flashlights and decided it best not to turn back to get them. They thought they were running fast enough, but every time one of them glanced back the man stood not but five feet from them. There was no running from him. Soon, sunlight from the main entrance seeped through the halls and they took a sharp left, England almost tripping and falling. They ran out the door, Romano falling to his knees gasping for breath. England turned and went to shut the door but a long arm shot out, attempting to grab for the pair.

"Romano! Bloody help me!" England yelled out, attempting to shut the door on the arm.

The Italian jumped up, grabbing the door handle and helping England pull it shut as the arm grabbed hold of England's shoulder. Romano growled a bit and shut the door harder against the arm and smirked when he heard the bones pop. The long arm slinked back inside and they both slammed the door shut. Taking a long gulp of air in, England slowly turned to Romano.

"Let's not mention this to the others..."

"Agreed..."

* * *

That night, they had each went back home and told America and Spain that they found nothing and that everything France had told them was a lie. Thanks to the deal, both America and Spain had assured them that they'd keep their story telling to a minimum from now on and that they'd check out the background more closely before talking about it.

England and Romano had secretly agreed to each other that they would never speak of what had happened to anyone and that it was one of those things that they would keep between them. Whatever it was at that prison was hopefully still there...

* * *

**Well, seems this stayed a oneshot! Hope it was enjoyable and something that can keep everyone occupied until I can figure out what will happen in Slender 2!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


End file.
